Legend of Korra Book 3: Titans
by confessionsofanitalianbaptist
Summary: When Korra decided to keep the Spirit Portals open, she had no idea of the horror she was about to unleash. How will Korra and her friends be able to stop the Titan menace?I'm gonna attempt to keep the content appropriate to Nickelodeon standards, so it will definitely be toned down here. I don't own any of the copyrighted stuff! Please support the official releases, etc. :)


"I've decided to keep the portals open..."

"Humans and spirits must learn to live together in harmony..."

"This is the beginning of a new age..."

What have I done? Why did I think for one second that a plan of Unalaq's was a good idea? Had he not betrayed me time and time again? Look at the damage I have done. Look at the new age I have ushered in...

Had I known the dangers that lurked within the Spirit World, I would have never even considered keeping the portals open. Perhaps some spirits could live in harmony with humans, but I don't even know what these creatures are. They sort of look human, but also inhuman, with a blank stare that pierces into one's very soul. And they have no other desire, no other ambition, then to feast on humans. These are the Titans...

The first year of this new age seemed almost utopian. Humans and spirits were working together side by side and living in harmony. Vaatu's corruption was vanquished and the world seemed to enjoy true peace. But I suppose even without his influence, darkness and chaos never truly goes away. It certainly didn't stop Fire Lord Sozin or Amon. And thus this new threat entered our world and wrought havoc.

The Water Tribes, being so close to the portals, were almost completely decimated. My friends from the Southern Tribe...the ones I had laughed with, played with...I had no hope of seeing them again in this life. Try as they might, their waterbending was completely useless against these monsters. Even flesh-piercing icicle spikes had no effect on them, since their wounds healed as quickly as they appeared. As much as I wanted to help it was clear there was nothing I could do. Burns from firebending had no effect on them, any trap that I could lay using earth was quickly shattered. We couldn't hold them off for long. We had to evacuate the most important of our tribe first, but most were not fortunate enough to make it to the boats in time. They were quickly devoured. I tried to make it to the Southern Portal in time to close it so no more Titans could enter our world, but I was overpowered. The portals remain open and as far as I know, more Titans keep coming.

The Titans were not fast enough to make it across the ocean and to the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom and Republic City. Fortunately almost everyone from the Fire Nation were ferried over to the colonies safely. Then the construction for the walls began. What one panicked Avatar could not do to keep the Titans away was accomplished by the work of our skilled Earthbenders and cooperative spirits. We felt as protected as those within the safety of Ba Sing Se. No Titan, no matter how tall, could breach our 50 meter walls that now surround the entirety of the Earth Kingdom and the Colonies - Maria, Rose, and Sina.

The cultural elite have all fled to Republic City behind Wall Sina to pursue their enterprises. After Varrick escaped from prison, all his assets were transferred to his second highest shareholder, Asami Sato, so thankfully my good friends are no longer in financial trouble. President Reiko and the Earth King wanted me to be a third political power and watch over the rest of the world behind the walls, but I'm not the political type. My place is at the reservation that we have set up at the Eastern Air Temple - me and my closest friends, family, and mentors. Here we have lived for eight years, always expecting that someday, we will need to rise up and fight again.

Growing up, I didn't experience much community. I was trapped at the South Pole for my Avatar training and kept mainly to myself. Naga was my only true friend. But living here in this community, with my beloved husband Iroh, has made me realize something. As blessed as I am to be given the great power that comes from Raava's spirit, even I cannot do this alone. I have seen the power that comes through teamwork, through depending on the help of others - Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin... but even our ragtag band, our Team Avatar, may not be enough to face an onslaught of Titans. I have decided to go to the cities and towns and recruit soldiers, fearless men and women who love our nations, our world, and are willing to fight for them, should any of our walls be breached.


End file.
